Spooky Squid
by UltraSpeed
Summary: Ika Musume is having a Halloween party with the invasion club at the Aizawa house, but what started as a simple party is soon turned into a madness when an evil skeleton haunts the guests. (Told from Ika's Perspective) (ONE-SHOT)


"Happy Halloween, Ika Musume!"  
The Invasion Club stood in front of the Aizawa house, and they were just in time.  
I organized a Halloween Party with the invasion club at the Aizawa house, because it was my first time celebrating Halloween.  
All members of the Invasion Club had squid girl hats on, because Halloween is the day to wear something unusual.  
Luckily, I knew that they were putting squid girl hats on for Halloween, because if I haven't known that, then I would think that they were totally different people.  
The invasion club went inside, and we went to me and Eiko's room.  
"Eiko and Chizuru know you're doing this, right?" Kiyomi asked.  
"Nah, I don't think they'll find out. They are still working at Lemon until 10 PM, Takeru is with a friend, and I got a day off."  
I put on the TV, and we started watching a movie together.  
We had a lot of sweets, chips and soft drink, so we had a good time.  
We made sure not to make a mess, because I don't want to get an angry Aizawa in my room.  
Let sleeping Aizawas lie.  
At first we thought that it was just an ordinary Halloween party, but that wasn't it at all.  
The misery still had to begin..

It all started when we were watching a movie, when Ayano, one of the club members, suddenly stood up.  
"Ika, I have to use the bathroom. Do you know where it is?"  
"Sure! I know where it is. Follow me!"  
I led Ayano to the bathroom, and I went to Eiko's room again.  
"We can just continue watching the movie. Ayano said she didn't care if she missed anything."  
I sat down, and we continued the movie.  
After 25 minutes, we started to realize that Ayano hasn't returned.  
"I'm going to look for Ayano." Kiyomi said and she stood up and went to the bathroom.  
Kiyomi knocked on the bathroom door.  
"Ayano? Are you there?"  
Ayano didn't answer. What was going on?  
Kiyomi was surprised that the door was unlocked, so she opened the door.  
And when she opened the door, she was absolutely horrified.  
Ayano was laying on the bathroom floor.  
Her skin was totally white, and she was completely paralyzed.  
Ayano's facial expression looked like she was scared, as if she saw a ghost.  
Kiyomi ran to Eiko's room.  
"IKA! YUKA! TOMOMI! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!".  
I saw Kiyomi gasping in the doorway, with a scared expression on her face.  
"What's wrong?"  
Kiyomi stuttered.  
"Ayano.. B-b-bathroom. P-P-Paralyzed.."  
Kiyomi nearly fainted.  
I went to the bathroom, and Kiyomi was right.  
Ayano was there, on the floor, pale skin, and totally paralyzed.  
Her eyes were wide open, and she had a scared expression on her face.  
Her skin felt very cold, but her heart was still beating slowly.  
Her eye pupils were in a solid state, and didn't respond to light.  
I didn't know what to do, so I returned to Eiko's room and told the other members that it was true that Ayano was paralyzed on the bathroom floor.  
There was only one thing: we had to help Ayano.  
Kiyomi wanted to call an ambulance, but her phone didn't work.  
The other phones didn't work too.  
The phones were able to receive calls, but they were unable to call people.  
So I went to the bathroom, lifted Ayano with my tentacles, and we went to the front door.  
Wrong timing!  
Suddenly, the front door opened, and Eiko and Chizuru walked in.  
"What the hell are you guys doing? Why do you guys have squid hats on? And Ika, Why does one of your friends look so pale? And why are you lifting her?" Eiko asked.  
Chizuru didn't seem bothered, so she just went to the kitchen as if nothing happened.  
I stuttered  
"Well.. I was organizing a Halloween party with the invasion club, and.. ehm.. Ayano went to the bathroom.. and she didn't return. So Kiyomi went to the bathroom, and the door was apparently unlocked, so when Kiyomi opened the door, Ayano was laying on the floor, paralyzed, and unaware of her surroundings."  
Then I started crying.  
"I'M SO SORRY FOR ORGANIZING A HALLOWEEN PARTY WITHOUT YOUR PERMISSION! I THOUGHT YOU WERE HOME AT 10 PM"  
"It's fine, but next time, you'd better ask. Me and Chizuru went home earlier because we were short on supplies. The real problem here is that your friend is paralyzed.. does she still have a pulse?" Eiko asked.  
"Yes, she does, but her eyes don't respond to her surroundings. We have to take her to a hospital!"  
At that moment, the door closed, and it also got locked.  
I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open.  
Chizuru came into the hallway, and tried to smash the door open with her force.  
But surprisingly, it didn't work.  
Normally, Chizuru's force was enough to make holes in walls, but no matter how hard she kicked the door, it wouldn't open.  
Chizuru opened her eyes.  
She walked to the window, and punched it with all her force.  
Not even the windows broke.  
"I don't understand.." Chizuru said.  
"Normally, this is supposed to work, but my strength doesn't seem to break the windows or the door.. I really try, but.."  
"THAT MEANS THAT WE ARE TRAPPED IN HERE!" Tomomi shouted.  
"THERE MUST BE A GHOST OR SOME PARANORMAL ENTITY IN THIS HOUSE!"  
"Oh, don't you worry.. I guess Chizuru is just exhausted and that her strength just doesn't work very good today." Eiko said.  
Chizuru heard it and ran to Eiko with the speed of light.  
"I never get exhausted."  
"Well, maybe you are today. Oh, and Tomomi, there's no such thing as ghosts in this worl-" Eiko stopped talking when Kiyomi suddenly shouted at her.  
"EIKO! BEHIND YOU! A… GHOST!"  
"Oh, really? There's no such thing as ghosts in this worl-"  
Eiko turned around, and she was instantly horrified.  
In front of her was what looked a green, glowing skeleton.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"  
The green, glowing skeleton grabbed Eiko by her cheeks, and looked deep in her eyes.  
A bright, dazzling flash filled the room.  
And when the flash was over, the skeleton disappeared.  
Everybody, except for Chizuru, was horrified.  
Eiko was laying on the floor, pale and paralyzed, unaware of her surroundings, with a scared expression on her face.  
"I guess I know what happened to your friend." Chizuru said.  
Then I asked myself: Who was that skeleton?  
I didn't know, but I knew one thing: we got stuck with two paralyzed bodies.  
And we also didn't knew when that skeleton was going to strike again.  
We were panicking like hell in the hallway.  
"Guys" Chizuru said, and she opened her eyes.  
We stopped panicking.  
"Guys. All you have to do, is stay together. When that skeleton ghost appears, I'll try to fight it and protect you guys. Don't worry. The skeleton is the least of my worries. I'm only worried about Eiko's condition. I'll protect you guys. When does that ghost appear?"  
We didn't know.  
Suddenly, Yuka said she knew it.  
"Ayano went to the toilet at 7:29 PM, and It's now 8:05 PM, and Eiko got paralyzed like 5 minutes to go. That means that it comes every 30 minutes. We have 25 minutes left."  
We went to the kitchen, and we all waited in silence for the ghost.  
We haven't said anything for 20 minutes, until Kiyomi noticed that it started to get a bit cold.  
I noticed it too.  
"When Eiko and Ayano got paralyzed, it was also a bit cold. That means one thing.."  
And I was right.  
A few minutes later, the green skeleton walked into the kitchen.

Chizuru ambushed the green skeleton from behind, and kicked him with all her force.  
But it didn't work.  
Her leg kicked right through his body.  
His skin was transparent, so there was no way of Chizuru beating him up.  
Chizuru ran a million circles around the green skeleton to confuse him, but that didn't work either.  
The green skeleton grabbed Chizuru while she was running, and looked her straight in her eyes.  
Chizuru kept her eyes closed to prevent becoming paralyzed too, but it was no use.  
The skeleton opened her eyes, and the room got filled with a dazzling flash.  
The ghost disappeared, and Chizuru was paralyzed on the floor, with her eyes closed.  
At that moment, everyone was desperate.  
We didn´t know what to do, and it wouldn´t take long before we´d all paralyze.  
Suddenly, the phone rang, and I answered it.  
It was Cindy Campbell.  
 _"Ika, Is that you? Look, I think you already noticed, but there is a green skeleton in your house. I can explain:  
That green skeleton isn't a ghost, but it is a holographic endoskeleton that was supposed to become an alien clone.  
We wanted to make an artificial alien, to lure aliens from outer space to our lab. I don't mean you, Ika, but real aliens from space and not from the sea.  
But me and my colleagues made a huge mistake during the programming.  
One of my colleagues accidently replaced the word 'lure' with 'paralyze'. That means that the endoskeleton paralyzes other aliens, with fear.  
And not only that, the endoskeleton also misinterpreted the word 'Alien.' That means that the endoskeleton paralyzed everything that doesn't look human, no matter if it comes from the sea or from space, it attacks everything that doesn't look human, even if it is a real human.  
I know that the endoskeleton is hiding in your house, because I just found a robot tracker, and it says it's inside your house.  
I tried to save you guys the whole time, but I can't get in your house, because the endoskeleton covered your house with a holographic layer, making it impossible to escape."  
_"But how do we get rid of the endoskeleton? And will Chizuru, Eiko and Ayano ever be normal again? And why did the endoskeleton attack them?" I asked her.  
" _It is possible to get rid of the endoskeleton. I'll tell you how:  
The endoskeleton appears every 30 minutes, because it takes 30 minutes for his power to charge. When his power is full-charged, he gets the ability to paralyze another person.  
But his time is limited! If he doesn't paralyze another person within 30 seconds after he's full-charged, then his powers destroy him.  
But he is very fast! Once he is full-charged, he can paralyze another person within a split second!  
There is one way to get rid of him:  
You need to distract him.  
I don't know how, but I don't think it's very hard.  
Oh, and about Eiko, Chizuru and Ayano:  
When you guys are done defeating the endoskeleton, the holographic layer disappears, and then I'll make an antidote.  
The reason he also attacked them is because the endoskeleton thought that you guys know each other, and he considers the friends of aliens as enemies too.  
Oh, and one more thing: the endoskeleton only spares beings that look exactly like him."  
_Cindy Campbell hung up.  
At first we didn't know what to do, but then Kiyomi got an idea.  
"The endoskeleton only spares beings that look exactly like him. Ika, you can emit light from your body, right? And you can change your weight, right?"  
"Yes and yes." I said.  
"Well, this is my plan:  
You wrap yourself in transparent, green paper, then, you light yourself up to distract the endoskeleton. Oh, and if the endoskeleton finds out who you really are, you can change your weight to 0.0005 kilograms to fly to the ceiling, and if the endoskeleton makes it to the ceiling, you change your weight to 30 kilograms or something. That way, the endoskeleton will be busy with you for a while, until his time is up and his powers destroy him."  
I found it a very genius plan, so we got started.  
I wrapped myself in green, transparent paper, lit myself up, and waited.  
After 25 minutes, the endoskeleton appeared again, and it headed towards me.  
Instead of grabbing me and paralyzing me, it stared at me in silence.  
10 seconds after he appeared..  
Nothing happened.  
15 seconds after he appeared..  
He saw right through me.  
He headed furiously towards me and tried to grab me.  
I changed my weight to 0.0005 kilograms, and flied to the ceiling.  
20 seconds after he appeared..  
The endoskeleton climbed to the ceiling, and I changed my weight to 30 kilograms.  
I fell on the floor and ran away.  
25 seconds after he appeared..  
I thought I got rid of him, but he suddenly appeared in front of me.  
At first I thought it failed, but when he was about to grab me and look me in the eyes, he collapsed and fell on the floor.  
"Pain.. So much.. Pain.." The endoskeleton said.  
"You can speak?" I asked him.  
Then, the endoskeleton disappeared, and the holographic layer around the house disappeared too.  
I grabbed the phone and I called Cindy.  
"It's over. The endoskeleton disappeared."  
 _ **The next day..**_

The endoskeleton disappeared, and we didn't have to worry about him anymore.  
I heard someone knocking on the door.  
It was Cindy Campbell, she had a syringe.  
"Where are the patients?" Cindy asked me.  
"In Eiko's room."  
She went to Eiko's room, and saw Eiko, Chizuru and Ayano laying on the floor.  
When the Halloween party was over, me and the invasion club cleaned up the room so that Eiko and Chizuru wouldn't get mad.  
Cindy grabbed her syringe, and injected Eiko, Chizuru and Ayano with the antidote.  
At first, I didn't notice anything.  
But after a while, I noticed that Eiko's skin started getting more pigment, and Ayano started blinking again.  
I was surprised that their eyes didn't dry out.  
And after a while, they all stood up.  
"Where am I.." Eiko asked and rubbed in her eye.  
I explained to them what happened, about the endoskeleton and how Kiyomi helped me to save defeat the endoskeleton.  
"Thank you so much for saving me" Ayano said.  
"It was mostly Kiyomi's idea." I said.  
Then we went to the beach, and played a game of beach volleyball.  
The end.


End file.
